


Parenthood

by sapphire__waves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire__waves/pseuds/sapphire__waves
Summary: Set in the future where Rosie, Sherlock and John’s teenage daughter, sneaks out to go clubbing and gets caught by Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: sunkisseddaffodils

221B Baker Street was dead silent when Rosie, the teenager daughter of Sherlock and John, was trying to sneak back in. The clock ticked past 1.30am when she was attempting to quietly unlock the door to their apartment. Softly, she stepped into the flat and scanned the room. The lights were off and she heard snoring from her parents’ bedroom. ‘Thank god’ she thought and tiptoed her way over to the stairs to her room. Suddenly, the lights switched on and she heard the cross voice of her dad, Sherlock.

‘You’ve been seeing a boy’

Rosie reluctantly turned around, instantly denying the fact. Sherlock got up off the couch and walked over to her.

‘No, I haven’t’

‘Oh, the fact that you’re always late home from school, constantly giggling at your phone and joining random extracurricular clubs you’re not interested in would suggest otherwise’

Rosie looked outraged at his deductions, crossing her arms. Sherlock carried on with his interrogation.

‘And don’t tell me you’ve been out clubbing and drinking?!’

Rosie still didn’t reply.

‘Look, sweetie, you’re only 16. There’s still plenty of time for relationships’

The teenager raised her voice, adamantly stating:

‘Look, this is precisely why I didn’t tell you about this. I knew you’d react this way, ’

She went running up the stairs but Sherlock declared that:

‘You’re not to see this boy again, ’

Rosie’s mouth dropped open, and she shouted

‘Oh my fucking god, this is so unfair!’

Sherlock couldn’t believe his ears.

‘Go to your room!’

Rosie had the perfect retort, sneering at her dad.

‘Well I will, I was going there anyway, ’

Then, the teenager raced up the stairs and slammed the door on the way into her room. Sherlock sat on the sofa, sulking and rubbing his eyes, exhausted. John finally came out of their bedroom and made his way over to the sofa, sitting down next to his husband.

‘What the hell were you two arguing about?’

Sherlock sighed and answered:

‘Rosie’s got a boyfriend, ’

John chuckled slightly.

‘A boyfriend? I thought we raised her better than that’.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, slightly laughing:

‘The point is that I may have slightly overreacted to it and now she’s mad at me’

John sighed and asked:

‘Oh no, what did you say?’

Sherlock replied

‘I told her she couldn’t see him again’.

John placed his arms around Sherlock, caressing his back comfortingly.

‘Sounds about right’

He proceeded:

‘Sherlock, we knew that this day would arrive. That she would grow up. We can’t stop her from seeing him but we can let her know that we support her and if she ever needs our advice or help, we’ll be there for her’.

Sherlock pulled his life partner into an embrace then giving him a peck on the lips.

‘John, you’re right. I’ll make it up to her in the morning’.

Over breakfast, Sherlock and John provided their support for their daughter. She was delighted at the news and gave them both a big hug. Sherlock might have given his support, but that didn’t mean he still couldn’t send a little note of warning for her boyfriend about what would happen if he hurt her.


End file.
